


Drowning

by jacquelee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, it's a dream but still, warning for graphic depiction of drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Laurel can't shake her nightmares .
Kudos: 5





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the following picture prompt: https://i.imgur.com/DIxi7N7.jpg

The water was rushing in from all sides, surrounding her, trapping her. She tried to get out, tried to breath, but she couldn't. Her hands scrambled forward, but all they touched was glass, solid, unforgiving. There was no way out and the only thing she could do was scream as her lungs filled with water.

Waking up with the scream still on her lips, Laurel bolted up in the bed, cold sweat on her face. It took her a long moment to realize that it had been a dream, the same dream she had had nearly every night since she had heard about Sara and Oliver. A dream that she couldn't shake, no matter how hard she tried. 

Knowing that it was just a dream but still had been reality for the two people she had loved the most in this world, she lied back in her bed and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

There was nothing she could do to bring her loved ones back. The only thing she could do was hope that eventually those dreams would stop, that eventually she would stop drowning every night.


End file.
